Harry James Potter
He is the Boy who Lived. 6th Year In the wake of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries Harry was sent home to 4 Privet Drive for the summer holidays. There, he obsessed over his godfather's death where he hardly left his room and refused meals. As the battle had taken place at one point in the famed Hall of Prophecy, many in the wizarding communityincluding the Daily Prophet began to speculate about the relationship between Harry and that place, leading to, accidentally correct reports calling Harry "the Chosen One", the one destined to defeat Voldemort. Early in his summer, Dumbledore requested that Harry join him in some unknown adventure and arrived to pick Harry up on a Friday, late in the evening. However, they could not depart immediately, because there was a piece of business to attend to: Sirius's will. Much to his chagrin, Harry inherited his godfather Sirius Black's estate, including Grimmauld Place and the Blacks' melancholic and half-crazed house elf, Kreacher. They soon were off, and DumbledoreApparated Harry to the village of Budleigh Babberton, where Harry was introduced to Horace Slughorn. In their time together, Harry and Slughorn discussed some of the professor's old students and the improved security at Hogwarts. When Harry and Dumbledore made to leave, Slughorn agreed to return to the school if he got a raise and a larger office. Following their visit, Dumbledore dropped Harry off at the Burrow, where Harry spent the rest of the summer, but not before informing Harry that he was to be given special lessons by Dumbledore himself. Later in the summer Harry learned that he had achieved seven O.W.L.s; one 'Outstanding', five 'Exceeds Expectations', and one 'Acceptable'.29 He also received a surprise when he was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which put him at equal standing with prefects. Having learned of Professor Slughorn's propensity for hand-picking favourites, Harry experienced this first-hand when he was invited to join Horace Slughorn's Slug Club during the ride to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts Express. He did not enjoy the experience, and made to leave as soon as possible. Instead of returning to his seat, Harry made to eavesdrop upon Draco Malfoy, who in a meeting weeks earlier had led Harry to believe he had taken the Dark Mark. What he heard did nothing to dispel his suspicions. Arriving late to the Welcoming Feast, due to an encounter with Malfoy, Harry learned thatSeverus Snape had been promoted to Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. While this disappointed Harry greatly, his career as an Auror reopened, as Professor Slughorn would accept his 'Exceeds Expectations' score in Potions. Harry preceeded to take five classes this year: Charms,Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. As Harry had not bothered to buy a text book, Slughorn allowed Harry to borrow an old one from the supply cabinet. When Harry examined it, he found that it once had belonged to a student identified only as "the Half-Blood Prince". The book contained copious handwritten notes that helped Harry excel in Potions for once. In fact, his skills won him a prize from Slughorn — a small vial of Felix Felicis. Within the first week of school, Dumbledore made good on his promise of private lessons. He informed Harry that they would be viewing memories of Tom Riddle before he came to be known as Lord Voldemort, in order to learn his secrets and weaknesses. Dumbledore promised Harry that this information would help him survive and would prove crucial to the eventual defeat of Lord Voldemort. In their first lesson, the pair delved into the origin of the boy Tom Riddle in the Gaunt family around Little Hangleton. The Saturday following Harry's first lesson, he assumed his Captain's duties holding open try-outs. After an arduous morning, Harry found threeChasers, one of which was Ginny Weasley, two Beaters, and Ron Weasley as Keeper, who had survived withHermione's help. Throughout the autumn, Harry used Quidditch to dodge Professor Slughorn's Slug Club events, doing this because he disliked the idea and because it was kinder than leaving Ron alone as Hermione had been invited as well. Harry's lessons were quite sporadic that autumn, and he did not have another one until after tragedy befell someone at Hogwarts. In October, during a Hogsmeade visit, Katie Bell was nearly killed after being bewitched to carry a cursed necklace to Dumbledore. The following Monday, Harry shared his suspicions of Malfoy withDumbledore during their lesson, only to be rebuffed. That evening, Dumbledore focused on Tom Riddle just as he was on the cusp of his Hogwarts years, and Harry discovered a troubled orphan who consciously used his magic to bully and intimidate the other children. Not long after that meeting, Quidditchseason was upon them. In preparation for their first game, Harry replaced the injured Katie Bell with Dean Thomas. The change produced some results, both expected, as the team excelled on the pitch, and unexpected, as Harry found himself in a jealous rage after seeing Dean kissing Ginny after practice. The team's only problem was Ron, who was suffering from a lack of confidence. In an attempt to boost Ron's confidence, Harry blatantly acted as if he had spiked Ron's pumpkin juice with Felix Felicis. Ron took the bait and played a flawless match; however, Hermione took the bait as well and acted unkindly toward Ron and Harry. While she made up with Harry when he told her of the ruse, Ron's sudden relationship with Lavender Brown led to continued strife. While Harry attempted to reconcile his best friends, the Christmas holidays were fast approaching and with them the Slug Club Christmas party out of which Harry could not wrangle. Since "The Chosen One" rumours had been printed, Harry had received an unnatural amount of attention from the young ladies at Hogwarts, specifically a fourth year name Romilda Vane. As Harry could not ask Ginny to the party, he was left to askLuna Lovegood to attend with him as a friend. This hugely disappointed the gaggles of giggling girls who awaited Harry below every doorway with mistletoe. At the party, Harry was surprised to learn that Hermione attended with Cormac McLaggen, a large Gryffindor seventh year whom Ron despised, and told her that it served her right when he was less than gentlemanly. Later, after Malfoy was apprehended "gate-crashing" the party, Harry learned that Malfoy was indeed up to something and that Professor Snape had made theUnbreakable Vow to protect him. Harry's Christmas was less than enjoyable, as he was cornered by the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour had been hoping to speak with Harry for months and used Percy Weasley as his in, interrupting the Weasley family Christmas. He tried pitching Harry on becoming the Ministry's mascot, an idea that Harry was not prepared to accept. Upon returning to Hogwarts, Harry's sporadic lessons with Dumbledore continued. Early in January, Harry delved into a memory that all but proved that Riddle had murdered his own paternal family after his fifth year at Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore showed Harry a most curious memory, a memory that Professor Slughorn had apparently tampered with, and he gave Harry his first homework assignment: to get the real memory from Slughorn. After impressing Slughorn using a bezoar in class, Harry tried the direct approach only to be instantly shot down. By 1 March, Harry had still not acquired Slughorn's true memory and had begun to grow more obsessed with Draco Malfoy. That morning he awoke to find Ron under the influence of a very powerful Love Potion, and he took him to Slughorn, only for Ron to end uppoisoned. This was enough for Hermione to overcome her animosity toward Ron, and the three became friends again. Ron survived, but was not fit for the upcoming Quidditch match, so he was replaced by McLaggen. This turned out to be a bad choice, as McLaggen accidentally knocked Harry unconscious mid-match. Upon his recovery, Harry had yet another lesson with the Headmaster. In it, he was upbraided by Dumbledore for not completing his assignment, witnessed the young Tom Riddle murder Hepzibah Smith for the famous artefacts (Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup) she owned, and jinx the Defence Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts. However, Harry still could not figure out how to obtain the memory and focused on Malfoy. His interest was bordering on obsession, when Ron came up with the solution to Harry's dilemma with Slughorn: Felix Felicis. In the evening, Harry took the potion and not only managed to obtain the memory, but also solved many of his and his friends's problems, including breaking up not only Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, but also Ron and Lavender Brown. Even though it was after midnight, Harry immediately went to Dumbledore with the new memory. It confirmed Dumbledore's theory that Lord Voldemort had created multiple Horcruxes to ensure hisimmortality. Together, they theorised that the Dark Lord had created Horcruxes out of special objects such as Riddle's Diary and Slytherin's Locket. Before Harry left, Dumbledore promised to let Harry join him if he found another Horcrux. With the memory found, Harry had only Quidditch and Malfoy on his mind. In the week prior to the final Quidditch match, Harry discovered Malfoy crying in the toilet, and a duel ensued. With Malfoy on the verge of using an Unforgivable Curse, Harry cast Sectumsempra, a curse with unknown effects that he found in the Half-Blood Prince's book. The curse nearly killed Malfoy and earning Harry indefinite Saturday detentions. Unable to play, Harry waited with anticipation as he sat through his first detention. When he arrived back at Gryffindor Tower he was happy to discover that they had won theQuidditch Cup, and spontaneously kissed Ginny, about whom he had been thinking quite often, when she embraced him in the post-match elation; this marked the beginning of their relationship. On 30 June, Dumbledore led Harry out of the castle in search of aHorcrux. From Hogsmeade, they Apparated to a sea-side cave, where Tom Riddle had traumatised two young children from his orphanage in his youth. The cave was difficult to enter with a toll paid in blood, and to get to the island in the centre of the cave there was only a small boat, only made to fit one. Once on the island, Dumbledore found a basin from which he could not remove the Horcrux without drinking the emerald potion that the Horcrux resided in. Dumbledore extracted a promise from Harry that he would force him to drink, no matter how much he tried to persuade him not to. With this promise, Dumbledore drank and Harry watched as Dumbledore was driven out of his mind, but upheld his promise. When the basin was empty Dumbledore asked for water which Harry was forced to get from the lake, triggering the Inferi that were waiting there. Panicking, Harry was dragged below, but was saved when an incredibly weakened Dumbledore conjured a firestorm that fended off the Inferi. They landed atop the Astronomy Towerto discover that Hogwarts had been invaded by Death Eaters, but Harry's friends Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny, who had been ordered by Harry to watch the school lest Malfoy accomplish his nefarious goal. The D.A. members battled alongside the Order of the Phoenix, on the floor below Harry and Dumbledore, with some help from the remainder of Harry's vial of Felix Felicis. Dumbledore had stopped Harry from fighting and frozen him against a wall, hidden underneath his invisibility cloak, so all he could do was watch. Harry witnessed the death of Albus Dumbledore at the hands ofSeverus Snape, and Dumbledore's body then plummeted from the tallest tower at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore dead, Harry was free of the spell that petrified him. He immediately set off after Snape, petrifying a Death Eater and seeking revenge. As the Death Eaters made their way out of Hogwarts Castle and on to the grounds, trying to reach the border where they would be able to Apparate again, Harry pursued and faced off against Snape. Harry tried many times to defeat Snape, even weakly attempting the Cruciatus Curse and Snape's own hand crafted spells, all with no effect. In the process, Snape identified himself as the Half-Blood Prince, and escaped Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters. Hagrid found Harry and together they managed to extinguish the fire that burnt Hagrid's hut (caused by Thorfinn Rowle). Harry then told Hagrid that "Snape killed Dumbledore", but Hagrid refused to believe him. Harry (along with Hagrid) returned to the castle to find people staring at Dumbledore's crippled and lifeless body. Harry moved forward and found his mentor's body lying completely still on the ground and Hagrid finally believed him. Harry started to cry over Dumbledore's body where he was comforted by Ginny. Harry took the locket from Dumbledore's robes and was beside himself when he learned it was just a plain bit of jewellery, a decoy; there was a note inside the locket that revealed the real Horcrux was taken by someone called "R.A.B.". It appeared to Harry that Dumbledore had died in vain and that they had achieved nothing that night. Ginny escorted Harry to the hospital Wing on McGonagall's orders, where he found Neville apparently asleep in bed, as well as Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Lupin, Madam Pomfrey, and Ron's brother Bill Weaseywho had been horribly scarred by Fenrir Greyback. When Ginny announced that Dumbledore was dead, everyone appeared horrified. Harry explained to everyone what had happened on the Astronomy Tower and when he was finished, they were all shocked by what he had said. Following the death of Albus Dumbledore, his funeral was carried out. Harry was disgusted to see that Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter had the nerve to attend his funeral, but he did not want to make a scene at Dumbledore's funeral and bit his tongue. Knowing that he would have to hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxesand fearing for her safety, Harry took Ginny aside, and broke off their romance. Ginny told him that she did not care about the danger of being his girlfriend, but Harry still thought it was best if the two stopped seeing each other. He then spoke to Ron and Hermione, who committed to forgoing their final year at Hogwarts in order to accompany him, despite his protests. Dumbledore's Army # Arthur Weasley # Dobby the House Elf # Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley # Fred Weasley # Garrick Ollivander # George Weasley # Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley Potter # Hermione Jean Granger Weasley # Luna Lovegood # Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall # Madam Rolanda Hooch # Nearly Headless Nick # Oliver Wood # Professor Albus Dumbledore # Professor Filius Flitwick # Professor Godric Gryffindor # Professor Helga Hufflepuff # Professor Pomona Sprout # Professor Remus John Lupin # Professor Rowena Ravenclaw # Professor Rubeus Hagrid # Professor Severus Snape # Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley # Sirius Black Enemies # Argus Filch # Bellatrix Black Lestrange # Draco Lucius Malfoy # Lucius Malfoy # Peeves # Peter Pettigrew # Professor Gilderoy Lockhart # Professor Quirinus Quirrell # Professor Salazar Slytherin # Tom Marvolo Riddle(Lord Voldemort) Quotes How dare you to stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him Powers #A Part of Lord Voldemort's Soul lives inside of Harry. Spells #Accio #Alohomora #Arania Exumai #Carpe Retractum #Depulso #Diffindo #Expecto Patronum #Flipendo #Incendio #Lumos #Rictusempra #Stupefy #Wingardium Leviosa Wizard Cards # Bertie Bott # Fat Lady Stupefy.png Game 2013-07-10 23-39-45-378.jpg Depulso.jpg 90-1502507604.PNG Category:Homo Magi Category:Police Force Category:Chosen Ones Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Captains Category:Champions Category:Deities Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Waterbender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Time Travelers Category:Criminals Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Telepath Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Millionaires Category:Genjutsu Category:Visions Category:Telekinesis Category:Most Wanted List Category:Remote Viewing Category:Apport Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Legendary Character Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Sealing Category:Portal Opening Category:Energy Projection Category:Regeneration Category:Invisibility Category:Father Category:Orphan Category:Multilingualism Category:Suicide Category:Torture Victims Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Occlumency Category:Scars Category:Psychic Link Category:Chess Players Category:Magic Users Category:Drop Out Category:Wand Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Military Category:Resistance Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Man Category:Man Category:Gryffindor Category:Special Forces Category:Son Category:Married Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Blood Manipulation Category:Recruiter Category:Teleportation Category:Photokinesis Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Male Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Male Category:Snake Physiology Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Male Category:Wizards